


You're My Everything

by Jenfly



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Their journey had been anything but easy. They had faced so many blows, and literally gone through hell, but they had gotten out of it stronger than ever. Every single blow that had threatened to tear them apart, had eventually only brought them closer and strengthened their bond. They had come so far, and the rings on their fingers were undeniable proof of that. The beautiful pieces of metal were a sign of their unconditional love, a promise of commitment that was meant to last forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I planned, but finally here we go. I wasn't sure what was supposed to be in this after my original plan flew out of the window. But anyway, hope you like this. :)

Robert was the first to wake up, turning over to reach for his phone on the nightstand to check the time. The bright numbers on the screen told him it was still quite early, so there was no rush to get ready for the day. Besides, it was Sunday, and that meant no work needed to be done, so he would gladly stay in bed for a whole day. He put his phone back on the nightstand, and turned to Aaron, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, his chest rising and falling in a steady pace.

A fond smile made its way to Robert's lips, and his chest fluttered with happiness as he admired the beautiful sight. His eyes followed every line and curve of his fiancé's body, memorizing the tiniest of details again and again. The faded scars on Aaron's chest and arms were a good sign of how things had gotten better, but they also reminded Robert of how bad things were – how close he had been to losing Aaron. 

Slowly, he reached out to touch Aaron's hand, brushing his fingers ever so slightly over the ring finger, the open palm, wrist and the arm. Aaron did not show any kind of reaction to the touch, which was good. His fiancé deserved all the rest he could get, and Robert did not want to ruin his peaceful sleep. He let his gaze follow his finger's movement for a while, finally stopping on the ring on Aaron's finger, his smile growing wider.

He remembered the moment in the hospital, after Aaron had woken up with the ring on his finger, the conversation they had there, reassuring Aaron that he was sure of what he wanted.

_”I don't want 'easy', I want 'messed up'. With you. Forever.”_

 

Their journey had been anything but easy. They had faced so many blows, and literally gone through hell, but they had gotten out of it stronger than ever. Every single blow that had threatened to tear them apart, had eventually only brought them closer and strengthened their bond. They had come so far, and the rings on their fingers were undeniable proof of that. The beautiful pieces of metal were a sign of their unconditional love, a promise of commitment that was meant to last forever.

It still was unbelievable to think that soon they would be married and start a whole new era in their lives. They would turn a new, empty page of their book again, and continue writing their amazing, yet slightly messy story. It would not really be _'them'_ if it was not messy in some way, but he knew that he was ready to take that ride and face whatever would get in the way.

Robert's hand subtly made its way to Aaron's gel-free hair, gently running his fingers through the soft curls. He really loved Aaron's hair like that, and wished his fiancé would keep it that way more often. Maybe he should started throwing away all the gel bottles and see if Aaron would get the hint, but he was quite sure it would not be a good idea.

A moment later Aaron stirred, and Robert leaned in to kiss his forehead. Aaron scrunched up his face in his usual cute way, murmuring something about the time.

”G'morning you, too, love.” Robert smiled fondly, getting a meaningful huff as a response.

”How long have you been awake?” Aaron asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

”For a while. Didn't want to wake you up, though.”

Aaron offered him a small, grateful smile, and sat up while pulling the cover with him and leaned against the headboard. It did not take long until Aaron started to fiddle the ring on his finger, his gaze fixing on it as if to make sure it would not disappear. 

”It's kinda hard to believe it, isn't it? That we're getting married,” Robert said quietly while reaching out to take Aaron's hand in his.

”Yeah, never really thought that that day would come. But I'm slowly getting used to the idea.” 

Robert eyed Aaron, knowing that he had not said everything that was on his mind, but there was no need to do so. He knew about Aaron's insecurities, of how his fiancé felt he would never be enough, and it made Robert feel sad and uneasy. He did not want Aaron to suffer anymore, and he had done so much to prove that Aaron really was enough, but there were things that would not change in the blink of an eye. This 'not being enough' was one of the things that would probably never fully change, let alone go away, but in time it would get better. Sooner or later they would find a way to sort it out, along everything else.

”Robert.” Aaron's voice dragged him back onto earth, and he shook his head.

”Sorry, I was just thinking --” He did not get to finish his sentence, as Aaron cut him off with a kiss.

”I know,” Aaron breathed out as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Robert's. ”I love you.”

Robert's chest fluttered at the words, and the smile returned to his lips. Silence fell between them, giving them a chance to cherish the moment, enjoy the closeness of one another. He caressed Aaron's fingers with his thumb, every now and then stopping to trace around the ring. Aaron shifted slightly, seeking a better position, and wrapped an arm around Robert, pulling him along as he lied down. Robert leaned in to capture Aaron's lips in a chaste kiss, his hand finding its way to Aaron's hair.

Aaron sighed in to the kiss, tightening his arm around him, fingers pressing more firmly into Robert's back. The metal of the ring felt slightly cool against his bare skin, senfing shivers through his body, leaving him a warm and fuzzy feeling. Soon they parted, smiling, gazes glued to one another, neither of them not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Robert loved that they did not need words to understand each other. It might have been a cliché, but sometimes looks could tell much more than words.

Aaron's eyes were shining with love, as his fingers softly traced along the lines of Robert's face, and Robert instinctively leaned into the gentle touch. He ruffled Aaron's hair, and Aaron raised his brow questioningly. Robert just offered him a smirk, and planted a light peck on his forehead, getting an eye roll back from his lovely fiancé. He placed his hand on Aaron's side, brushing the ticklish spot with his fingers, causing Aaron to let out a giggle and try to squirm away from his touch.

Robert loved to hear Aaron giggle and laugh – it was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard – especially when he was the one who caused it, and this time was no exception. 

”Rob, stop it,” Aaron finally broke the silence, and tried to grab his hand, but Robert was faster and moved his hand away.

”No, you love this,” Robert teased, and tickled Aaron again, when he was not prepared for it. 

”No, stop, please, stop,” Aaron got out between giggles, and shoved him gently. ”I think I might need to reconsider if I will marry you.”

The comment made Robert freeze immediately, and he let his hand fall on to the bed beside Aaron. ”But you just said you love me,” he said, pursing his lips, which apparently amused Aaron greatly, as he bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his laughter.

”Yes, but --”

Robert nudged Aaron gently on the shoulder, making Aaron lose it, and soon his precious laugh echoed in the room. ”There's no 'buts'. I know you love me, and you're going to be my husband. I will make sure of it,” he stated playfully, and Aaron just shook his head. 

”You're not really having second thoughts, are you?” He continued, now completely serious, and Aaron stopped laughing, his expression becoming worried. 

”No,” Aaron breathed out, reaching out to cup Robert's face in his hands, pulling him in closer. ”Never.”

Robert let out a sigh he did not even realized he had been holding, relaxing into Aaron's touch, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

”You know this --” Aaron motioned between them and the rings ”-- is forever, right?”

Robert nodded, smiling. ”I know, and I would never have it any other way, 'cause you're my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
